


Living The Kill

by WiseTheWolf (Cervalces_Scotti)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, Explicit Language, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervalces_Scotti/pseuds/WiseTheWolf
Summary: Mistakes have been made, many, many horribly ridiculous and stupid mistakes. Saffron's was being at the right place at the wrong time with the wrong people. Now as she awaited execution with her crazy cell mate Ochre, a chance for freedom is given."You...you want me to kill someone?""I think you're insulting your own reputation, no, we need you to kill a monster."The criminal leaned forward to give the files a once over,"A monster," her dry laugh echoed in the small interrogation room,"This guy one of your fuck ups for me to clean up too then? Ya know, before y'all used me to cover up those murders?"





	1. For Hire

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment about your opinion on the idea or to pitch ideas!

This is only an idea to run with, read the summary if you haven't already and comment if you'd like to see me work with this idea =3  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a normal day today. A few fights, some new victims of soap dropping, and...a really sucky lunch.

"If we're going to die soon, they could at least try harder on making the last meals a good one."

"Hm," a hand darted out to snatch the last fruit cup,"I would spice it up if you'd let me."

Saffron scoffed,"Yeah, and you ending up here for poisoning multiple foreign as well as your own homelands government officials means nothing all of a sudden?"

Ochre's eyes darkened as they met Saffron's gaze with a crazed grin while they sat next to each other in the nearest empty table,"You aren't a government official though.~"

"But I am also not stupid."

The menacing look dropped, replacing it with a childish pout in less then half a second,"Ah, no fun Saffr! I swear I'm not gonna try to kill you again."

"Only because these fucks," She pointed a fork at a random guard,"are going to in a few hours."

This type of banter continued as usual, almost like she wasn't going to die today. Her anger for taking the blame for something she didn't do had since long faded, and she had never been raised to fear death, so that did bother her as much as it should have. And it's not like Ochre is going to make a big deal of a friend dying either, hell, it wouldn't surprise Saffron if she killed her friends here too (because there have been a series of unexplainable inmate murders and Ochre has been more giddy then usual).

When it was time to return to their cells, the only change in today's schedule was instead of going with Ochre, two guards approached her,"Miss Spesery--"

Ochre gave them a look, and they clammed up quickly, she then smiled sweetly,"Sirs, let me say a proper goodbye! It's rude to interrupt."

They both nodded shakily,"Y-yes, but please h-hurry."

"Okey dokey. I'm gonna miss you super bestie better then the restie!~" The bubbly poisoner lunged to to hug her tightly, and Saffron hugged her back, chuckling,"You forget, I'll see you in Hell."

Ochre pulled back enough to look up,"Remember, meet in the thrown room cause--"

"--we're going to take it over. I didn't forget."

The guards listened to the exchange with similar thoughts, gulping audibly,'I hope they aren't serious about it...'

With that, Ochre was skipping away happily, and Saffron faced them, hands presented,"All right, let's get this over with."

The bigger of the two cuffed her tight, the cold metal dug into her wrists,'I bet I could break out of these and escape without getting caught for a few years...eh, I don't really have anything to live for anyway.'

But as they began the march towards the execution room, they made a wrong turn. Huh?

"Uh...this is in the direction of the interrogation rooms..." She awkwardly pointed out, breaking the silence.

One of them said like it was obvious,"We know, you're needed in here so we're taking you there."

"Aren't I supposed to die today?"

"Man, you sound as if your disappointed to miss your death sentence." The second one muttered.

And she just continued to follow them, curious on what was so important they delayed her execution.' Pff, maybe the worlds gonna end or something? What are the odds...'

They had come to a stop to a very familiar door, the same one where she was told to die for another's crimes. The door was opened to reveal only one man dressed in a black suit with several files laid out. The door slammed behind her the moment she walks in, she turned confused, why weren't the guards following her in? They did last time.' What could they possibly want from me now?'  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was oddly quiet for a few minutes, as the stranger who requested her was going over different files. One of which she noticed was her own case file. Saffron shifted in her chair,"Uh, sir--"

"Nickolai Heilbronn Cambridgeshire. Call me Nicky." The man cut in, not even glancing up from his papers.

Saffron blinked, and sat back to just stare in bewilderment at this man. Most would have shown their distain for her by now, as her case was rather famously hated by most. But this man, Nicky, didn't show that in his odd greeting. Just that he didn't seem to like formality. He was rather tall, curly hair that reached the base of his neck, dark skinned, and from what she could see, forest green eyes underneath a pair of thin framed glasses. Huh, odd name too.

Nicky looked up with a sheepish grin,"Sorry, I like to focus when I read, uh, want something to drink?" He leaned down to grab a large thermos looking container,"Green tea if you like it."

The criminal didn't answer for a moment, eye twitching,'What is with this guy?'

"No thanks, and shouldn't you be telling me why I'm here?"

He chuckled awkwardly, pushing up his specs,"Right, straight to the point I see. In the recent events, there has been an incident of a catastrophic scale, one that risks the world as we know it," he picked up one of the files, sliding it towards her," I don't know if you've looked at the news recently but the moon is...well, 70% gone."

Saffron was certainly taken aback,"What the hell? The world is seriously ending, I can't believe I jinxed it for real..."

"And this is where it gets...let's say, dicey." Nicky switched out the paper for several others,"The cause of the explosion was due to a powerful being, we are here today to discuss a deal. The benefits if you kill it."

"You...you want me to kill someone?"

"I think you're insulting your own reputation, no, we need you to kill a monster."

The criminal leaned forward to give the files a once over,"A monster, " her dry laugh echoed in the small interrogation room,"This guy one one of your fuck ups for me to clean up too then? Ya know, before y'all used me to cover up those murders?"

Nicky scrunched up his brow,"I know your case and...I find it wrong to do that. If the crimes aren't solved because of their own incompetence, I don't see why it was decided to throw you under the bus. And to think...the killings are still happening."

Saffron scoffed,"I bet, sick fucker...but, back on topic. What about that deal? What could they possibly give me?"

The man chuckled again, though less awkward,"After some intense deliberation, and with their great reluctance, your freedom."

The criminal paused, and groaned rather loudly,"Just when I was about to give into the sweet release of death this is thrown at me...universe, I hate you, damn bastard--"

"--Saffron? Your answer?"

She stopped her grumbling,"One more condition. One more, and I'll gladly help."

Nicky hummed, grabbing his thermos to sip his tea,"What would that be?"

"I want to choose someone else to set free along with me when the thing is killed."

He smiled,"Easy enough, who are you wanting out with you if you kill it?"

"Ochre Quartzite."

Nicky seemed so shocked he stood, knocking his chair over,"Are you insane?! She killed multiple important government officials--"

"--I know. And I can keep her on a tight leash. There's only been a few recent inmate deaths I'm sure was her but hey, criminals, so freebies..."

He sat back, running a hand through his hair,"Uh, I'm not sure...though perhaps. Only if you complete the kill."

"No problem...any other things I should be made aware of with this? You were vague in the extent of the creatures crimes..."

"Right, I'll inform you of that on the way...well, you're 15 right?"

She had a sudden sense of dread when he asked this,"Yeah...why?"

"Perfect age range for the requirements of this mission. I hope you like other kids your age."

'What the fuck does that mean?!' She internally screamed, only more questions have risen instead of being answered since she got there...  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. New Kid In Town...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only after she agreed to do it did Nickolai tell her the full extent of her mission as well as it's requirements...going back to Junior High of all things...
> 
> Warning: Chapter in the works, will likely be posted in partial chapters until completed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and of course, comment~

Comment! Share opinions and/or ideas! If you haven't seen the warning in chapter summary, read it now!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Damn you."

"That's literally all you've said since we've left."

"Fuck you."

"Come on--oh fine, I'll accept the change."

Saffron was...more or less glad to be out of the slammer, though quite pissed at having certain details of her new assignment withheld. She let him sit in silence for a few moments longer, trudging up a mountain wasn't what she was expecting when going to this...Kunigigaoka Junior High. Nor was wearing a skirt, so she argued until she got some male uniform pants, as well as wearing her own blazer of choice (a dark orange color for those curious, it matched her hair...more description on her clothes appearance later in end notes)." Nicky...come on, I know there's more. How dangerous is this target really?"

Nickolai huffed,"Ever heard of the word classified? So nosy..."

"Eh, you forget one of my past jobs was to be nosy, I was paid to snoop. So tell me, or I'll find out more then your bosses want me to know."

He felt it, the air thicken drastically, and Saffron's peacock blue eyes had a different gleam along with her expressionless face,'Right...dealing with a killer here...' He waved his arms in a defensive manor,"Chill there feisty spice! Alright, I can inform you of our previous and obviously failed attempts that lead to you and nothing more, okay?"

The criminal pondered this for only a moment,"That will do I suppose."

Nickolai relaxed when the blood lust in the air seemed to just vanish,"Geez...well to start any military tactics has failed, and with the threats to blow up the Earth we gave into it's odd demands."

Saffron grit her teeth,"Demands? Like teaching at a damn Junior High school?"

"Well, yeah. Weird I know, so we've gotten to the point of assigning the very children it wants to teach with the job of killing it. Not that the military has stopped trying to kill it on top of that..."

Saffron nodded, and took extra care into avoid stepping on a snake as it slithered past them,"Obviously. How does that lead to me again?"

Nickolai's face changed slightly,"The world leaders are getting impatient, saying the children are likely to take too long, possibly a greater hindrance to it's assassination, even. Then later sent several professional assassins that failed. It doesn't help that when they sent a highly advanced A.I. ...I'm not sure how but the students and the creature had turned it to their control. After that...you can say desperate times call for desperate measures."

She grunted,"Would be the first time I've been swept up in their desperate times..."

A quiet settled, one without tension as the scenery helped in easing Saffron's nerves. As much as she hated to admit it, it wasn't meeting the monster that blew up the moon that scared her. It was actually meeting the students. These were people her age she would have to work with, all of which had to know of her case. Who would she trust outside of...Nicky, she guessed? Forget working together if they didn't even want to be near her...

'Maybe I can give my little sis a call...no, too risky.'

"Relax Saffron." Nickolai suddenly spoke up from beside her. The newly released criminal jumped, her left hand instinctively went to where a holster for a knife or a gun would be, of course nothing was there. Nickolai only sighed,"See, you're so tense. What if you had a weapon huh? Do I have to worry about you offing your classmates by accident?"

Saffron crossed her arms defiantly,"No, as they don't piss me off too much."

Nickolai had the audacity to reach out and ruffle the flaming red curls that were Saffron's unruly hair,"I'll have you know I'm the one responsible to for you! Agent Cambridgeshire ready to go on all kinds of cool across the world missions, which suddenly includes babysitting too, I guess."

She shoved his hand away and fixed her hair so it was out of her face,"I can take care of myself..."

"Yeah, well you're stuck living with me until this blows over on top of this, a sort of trade of for me to get them to agree to my proposal."

Saffron glared ahead,'Of course that's the catch...no way would I be left to roam free on my own.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wise one out!
> 
> Link to outfit! ⤵
> 
> https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=xxt8XGwd&id=F1E3D1CFADB0BBDE43DD32A3D6FDCC61390D1B7C&thid=OIP.xxt8XGwdLZC1VPOETIN9zAHaI4&q=orange+Women%27s+Cargo+Vest&simid=607992617463975671&selectedIndex=34

**Author's Note:**

> Wise one out!


End file.
